


Two Peas in a Pod

by supremeleader



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: And His Dog's Name is Lucky Logan, Clyde's Middle Name is Logan, Dad!Clyde, F/M, NSFW, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Request: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GOTTA REQUEST FOR YA ABOUT OUR FAVORITE COUNTRY BOY CLYDE LOGAN: Clyde Logan's journey to becoming a dad. Finding out the big news, the pregnancy, the birth, and finally getting to be a dad. Doesn't have to be too detailed (but can be really detailed if you want to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Maybe smutty, if you'd please, but doesn't have to be! I love your writing and have been a fan for a really long time but this is my 1st quest and I'm excited tbh even if you don't do it!





	Two Peas in a Pod

It was one of those few early mornings that Clyde was actually able to wake up in the morning rather than go to sleep. With his shifts at the bar, he would normally come at a little passed 2AM and wake up easily nine hours later. He was quite the heavy sleeper and—if he could—he could probably sleep a good fourteen hours.

But, things were different now and he really didn't like sleeping in all that much. Unless, of course, the woman lying beside him wanted to. The woman he was so casually gazing at as the early morning sun gently peeled through the blinds of his bedroom window. There you were, lying beside him, curled and cuddle up, hugging your pillow as your left hand—and a bit of your face—was exposed.

Every single time Clyde's eyes landed on your ring finger, his heart erupted within his chest. He couldn't believe he was married to you... let alone, even _with_ you. You were an absolute treasure to him, a gift from the heavens, and he wouldn't dare trade you for anything in the world. Hell, he wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe!

Lying on his left side, gazing at you with a wholehearted smile on his lips, Clyde reached over and gently stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. Brushing his knuckles against your soft skin, he sucked in a small breath before grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing where the wedding band sat. "You're too good t' me darlin'..." Clyde softly spoke, leaning in and kissing your forehead.

Feeling something warm against your skin, your eyes opened to the sight of Clyde's scruffy chin. Smiling and reaching up, you scratched the hairs on his chin before lifting your head and giving him a gentle _good morning_ kiss. "Hi, honey." You lowly spoke, groggily, before nestling yourself within his bare chest, feeling his warmth.

"Mornin', sunshine." He grinned before wrapping his arm around you, running his fingers through your knotted hair. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Wonderful, as always. I love going to bed with you better than alone." You frowned before kissing his chest. Although Clyde normally took the late night shifts because it was his bar and he rather give his employees better schedules, he hated the idea of leaving you alone at home so late. It was different before, he had no one to go home to. Nothing but a fridge filled with beer and bacon. But, now? Now he had you... And a golden retriever you had jokingly named _Lucky Logan_. "Although Lucky Logan isn't bad company, I miss having my big man around."

Sniggering at the nickname, Clyde gently pushed you back and scooted himself done enough to be at your eye level, either of you looking at each other with smiles, noses just barely touching. "Your big man's got the weekend off, sweets. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Hmm... It's summer, and it's hot... We should go to the pool. Bring Lucky Logan with us, too." You said as your smile widened.

"The pool?" Clyde asked as you hummed a yes.

"Y'know, my mom's house. She's never home, always traveling out somewhere with my father. I'm positive she said she was out this weekend so we could go over." You nodded as Clyde lifted his eyebrows.

"That big ol' mansion to ourselves? Aren'tcha afraid that you'd get lost in it?" He teasingly said but you shoved him and kissed his nose.

" _You'd_ get lost. Just like last time." You pointed out as you sat up and pulled him with you. "Come on, lets have breakfast and head over. I have the keys and the alarm code to the house for a reason." You winked as Clyde got out of bed you.

"Alright, alright. You just want an excuse to see me shirtless all day..."

"Maybe." You winked over at Clyde as you wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his chest. "You're a handsome angel, Mr. Logan." Grinning up at him as he wore a faint blush, the two of you went to the kitchen and was greeted by Lucky Logan before you made breakfast and ate together.

After washing up and preparing a bag for your little trip to your parents home, you drove the three of you—including Lucky Logan—to your parents home. Of course, Clyde never ceased to stare in amazement each and every time he went to your parents home. Your family was wealthy and he never understood why you settled for a man like him, but you reassured him that your love for him was more powerful than the desire of wealth.

Watching Clyde remove his shirt as he stood by the edge of the pool, you quietly creeped over and pushed him in just as you caught his shirt. Being splashed by the impact Clyde's body made against the water, you laughed as Lucky Logan rushed over and barked at Clyde.

"That wasn't very nice of ya, sweetheart." Clyde said as his long hair covered his face, pushing it back and looking up to you to see you covering your mouth. "You know I'm gonna have t' get ya back for that."

"I'm sure you do." You winked at him, tossing his shirt onto one of the lawn chairs before stripping out of your tank top and shorts. "Since I feel bad, I'll make up for it." You faked a pout as Clyde watched you, your two piece swimsuit causing him to practically drool as his eyes wandered your body. It was a simple swimsuit, one you'd tie up around your neck like a halter top—and it was baby pink. A color you knew Clyde loved on you most.

Walking down the steps slowly as Clyde watched you, you submerged into the water and swam over to him, eyes never leaving his. "Darlin' don't look at me like that..." He said, but you grew closer and stopped before him, going underwater before coming back up with your hair pushed back. You looked like a damn mermaid just emerging from the water.

"Like what? Like I said, you're a handsome angel, why else would I marry you?" You teased, reaching up for his neck and pulling him down into kiss him.

"How sweet." He mumbled against your lips before picking you up, hands resting against your ass as the two of you kissed each other deeply. "I thought you married me for my hair..."

"Your hair, your body, your smile... All of it." You grinned before kissing his neck.

"Doesn't your parents have like... cameras set up?" Clyde asked as his eyes fluttered for a moment.

"No." You chuckled "But, it's not like we're not doing anything wrong. I'm just kissing my husbands neck." You shrugged before gently biting his skin and leaving a mark behind as an involuntary moan left Clyde. "And he's enjoying it."

"He— He really is..." He breathed in deeply, feeling his swimming trunks suddenly tighten around his waist. "I don't think it's sanitary to fuck in a pool..."

Leaning back, you couldn't help but chuckle. "We are not going to fuck in the pool."

"We're not?" Clyde frowned and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Clyde!" You swatted him. "You get water in odd places—"

"And?" He furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of the concern. "We've had our fair share of shower sex _and_ bathtub sex... I don't see the problem, sweet-pea."

"Of course not." You shook your head with a smile before leaving a kiss against his bottom lip. "One time."

"Wait, you're really considerin'?" Clyde said in pure awe as you shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean... There are worse ways. As long as I don't get a damn UTI." Seeing the glint in his eyes as you knew very well that your sweet boy Clyde was no longer there, rather his counterpart that was this sex driven beast, you sucked in a breath. "Have at it, babe, but don't make it too obvious... Lucky Logan is sunbathing you pointed out as Clyde nodded and quickly took you to one corner of the pool and pressed you against the wall.

Attacking your neck with kisses as your arms wrapped over his shoulders, Clyde's hand slid into your bikini bottom and rubbed at your clit with his index and middle fingers. Biting your tongue as you shut your eyes, trying not to make any loud noises—especially if the neighbors were out—Clyde brought his fingers into your entrance and began pumping them as your head fell back.

Breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against your shoulder and watched himself finger fuck you, Clyde bit his own tongue, not wanting Lucky Logan to hear him cuss out at you. You and Clyde always made sure to have Lucky Logan in another room whenever the two of you were, well, fucking.

Adding a third finger as a whimper left you, Clyde pumped his fingers within you until he felt yourself tighten around him. It was unsanitary but Clyde was a very explorative man when it came to his sex life. If he could, he'd probably fuck you on the back of Jimmy's truck... Maybe even fuck you on one of the seats at Mellie's salon... The list was endless whenever the dormant beast within Clyde was awoken.

Lowering his trunks and pulling himself out as he shivered from the water, Clyde shifted your bikini to a side and filled you. The resistance of the water didn't help when he began bucking his hips, the splashes getting all over the place, but nothing seemed to stop him. He kept going.

Panting and grunting, Clyde pulled you into a strong kiss before leaning back and practically watching his hips. "Fuck, darlin'..." He hissed. "You always feelin' so damn good. I wish I could taste ya but I'm definitely savin' that for when we're out of the pool."

Smiling to yourself, your hands went into his hair and gently tugged at it. "What about Lucky Logan?" You breathed.

"We'll put him inside for a bit, don't wanna traumatize him." Clyde shook his head as he grunted, eyes trailing up to your chest. "Fuck, your nipples are about to burst out of your damn bikini." He cursed as you took in deep breaths.

"There's no padding." You shrugged.

"Good, even better." He grinned, reaching up and slipping his hand under your bikini top, palming your breast as he leaned in enough to bite your nipple through the material of the bikini as you whimpered.

Lifting you and bringing you over to the shallow end, Clyde sat you just barely on the edge as he continued thrusting his hips until either of you came. "That's cheating..." You panted. "We were out of the pool."

"I'm sure you don't want neither of our cum floatin around in there." He said as you sighed. He was right.

After spending a good two hours in the pool, Clyde eventually put Lucky Logan into the house and kept his promise. He had you lying on a lawn chair as he sat on his knees, eating you out as you bit your towel to prevent yourself from screaming his name. Clyde really knew how to work his tongue.

Eventually, after all the sexual pleasure, Clyde lied you on his chest as the two of you relaxed in the sun for a bit before making lunch and eventually leaving back home. Lucky Logan had a little fun in the pool but preferred to be sunbathing more than anything so he hardly stayed in the water unlike you and Clyde.

A few weeks had passed since that day, you had visited a few times again after, but kept it "PG", you wanted to have some fun with Lucky Logan and even brought a few toys to play with him.

Now sat on your bathroom countertop as it was 8:45PM, knowing Clyde would be home soon, you sat there and bit your inner lip as you eyed the stick in your hand. The "+" on the test didn't entirely scare you, not when Clyde always spoke about having a family with you easily once a week, you just expected it to be more planned than not... And it wasn't like either of you really did anything to prevent it, Clyde was horny nearly every day and the sex was phenomenal so you sort of expected it to happen. Even if you were on the pill.

Ironically, a very big piece of you knew that you were pregnant because of the pool sex. Oddly enough. You just couldn't wait to tell Clyde, he'd probably think the same.

"Baby doll?" Clyde called out as he had expected you to greet him at the door as you normally did. "Doll face?"

Emerging from the bedroom as you had hopped off of the counter and walked out of the bathroom, you were dressed in one of Clyde's t-shirts as you held your arm behind you. The look on your face made him nervous and he could see a hint of red on your cheeks. Had something happened? "Clyde Logan Logan..." Blinking, knowing very well you never used his full name unless you were serious, Clyde's shoulders tensed up.

"Wh— What is it?" He asked, gulping and tugging at his undershirt's collar.

Lifting your arm and presenting the pregnancy test, you smiled. "You're gonna be a father."

Growing wide eyed, Clyde nearly choked on his words. "Wh— What?"

"You're gonna be a father." You repeated, smile widening at the sight of him: the way his jaw hung loose as his eyes stared down at the test, eyeing the '+'. "You and I are going to be parents..." You softly said as Clyde's heart skipped a beat, eyes brimming with tears as his hands began to shake.

"We..." About to grab the test, Clyde only held his face as he looked you in the eye. "Please tell me you're not lyin', this would be a cruel joke, sweetheart..." He frowned but you shook your head.

"I would never, I know how much being a father and having a family means to you, baby." You nodded, your own eyes now tearing up at his reaction. It was like he could hardly breathe as he held his chest, a few tears slipping as he chuckled. "We're gonna have a kid!" You exclaimed as Clyde nodded his head, eagerly, before reaching for you and lifting you in  
his arms as he couldn't help but jump with you in excitement.

"I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!" He shouted as Lucky Logan rushed over to the two of you and barked.

Looking down at him as you had the hand with the pregnancy test in the air, your other arm wrapped around his shoulder, you looked down at Lucky Logan. "You're gonna be a big brother, Lucky!" You laughed as the golden retriever howled.

"We're gonna be parents..." Clyde breathed as he held you tight, you looking over at him and smiling. "I hope you have twins."

"My poor back." You chuckled as Clyde leaned in and gave you a strong kiss before resting his forehead against yours.

"Don't worry, precious, I'll help ya out." He smiled as you unwrapped your arm from him and wiped his tears away as you gave him a sweet kiss. "But I'm callin' twins."

"Clyde, what are the odds of that happening—"

"I don't know, but it'll happen." He shrugged. "And I'm sure this is because of the pool." Clyde grinned as you shook your head while laughing.

"I knew you'd say that." Bringing him into a deep kiss, Clyde held you in his arms for the rest of the night, not wanting to let go. Not when his future was in his hands—literally.

The first four moths or so were a bit of a hassle for you with all the changes going on in your body. You were dealing with all sorts of problems—peeing constantly, mood swings, exhaustion. You name it. But, no matter how tough things got, Clyde was always that ray of light that kept you happy. He did everything in his power to help and try to keep you somewhat comfortable. Especially since he was right—you were carrying twins.

You found it absolutely terrifying how he was right about it. How on Earth could he have possibly called it? No one in your family was a twin and same went for his own... At least, as far as you knew. And what were the odds of it happening?

Your back was killing you for the most part, but you had adjusted pretty well as the months passed you by. You were getting bigger and bigger by the second and your lack of energy was growing on you. For the most part, you found yourself napping quite often. Whether on the couch or on the bed. Sometimes Clyde would carry you to bed because you were completely knocked out.

Clyde knew how tough it was on you and how miserable you felt at times, but boy if he couldn't keep the compliments from flowing. You looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. You always did, but now pregnant, he never knew he could find you even more beautiful. You had this heavenly glow to you, and whenever you smiled at him, his heart wanted to burst from the beauty of it.

"How are ya feelin?" Clyde asked as he moved to sit with you in your shared bed, brining you in between his legs as he left small kisses on your shoulder while holding your protruding belly.

"Tired... as always." You chuckled with a yawn before leaning back into him. "But, other than that, I'm okay." You nodded as Clyde smiled, kissing the back of your head as he rested his chin on top of it.

"It'll be over with soon, you're almost at nine months." He softly spoke as you placed your hands on top of his. "Mellie keeps buggin' me if we've decided on names..."

"Clyde, you don't even know the gender. You won't let me tell you." You chuckled as you sat there, guiding his hands as you felt one of the twins kick. "You feel that?"

"Mhm." He hummed with a smile. "I wanna be surprised when you give birth."

"You will." You said, leaning to a side and puckering your lips for Clyde to kiss.

"You're so precious, I love you." He grinned before leaning in and kissing you as you smiled.

Turning yourself enough to face him, you hold his cheeks and kissed his lips multiple times before leaning back. "I love you, baby boy." You winked as he pulled you to him and nuzzled his face into your neck.

"I always say it... You're too good for me..."

"I am not." You shook your head. "We're meant to be." You said as you lifted his head, brushing your fingers through his hair as you leaned in and nuzzled your nose against his cheek. "Two peas in a pod." You chuckled as Clyde playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come on, let's get some sleep." He said as he gently pushed you back while you sighed, kissing his cheek before getting under the sheets. Each night, Clyde had the habit of cuddling you extra close as he held your belly. It was a way of reminding himself of what was soon to come and what he would soon have. And you liked the feeling of him holding you. "Goodnight, princess."

Smiling as Clyde kissed your cheek before leaving two kisses on your belly, you slid your fingers into his hair and ran your nails against his scalp as he rested close to your chest. "Goodnight, handsome."

Falling fast asleep beside Clyde, lost in your dream world, you suddenly woke up in pain—your contractions were kicking in. Letting out a grunt as you took in a deep breath, Clyde shifted in his spot as you shut your eyes. You knew you were fine, you've done enough research, and had enough conversations with your mother, to know not to freak out.

Taking in small breaths, you tried falling back to sleep, knowing the contractions weren't close after timing the gap. But, of course, once you snoozed, you felt your contractions again—and this time, Clyde stirred awake. "Darlin?" He asked, as you rubbed your face. "Is everythin' alright?" He groggily spoke, rubbing his eyes and lifting himself up.

"The contractions..." You said as his eyes instantly widened.

"C— Contractions!" He exclaimed but you hushed him.

"It's... It's okay, they're far apart!" You assured him but Clyde jumped out of the bed and instantly got dress. "Clyde, everything's alright! My water has yet to break!" You said but he was quick on his feet, even gathering clothing for you. Although still a bit half asleep, the sudden adrenaline was kicking in.

"No way, I am not gonna have you assumin' things." He shook his head, nearly tripping as he pulled his pants on. "I've read books! Enough books! And I've seen videos and—"

"Clyde... It's 1:25AM, I'm sure I can wait till the morning and we—"

"Y/N—"

"Hey, why don't we wait till my water breaks and then we can go, okay?" You said with a nod as Clyde stood there with slump shoulders. "Come, in the mean time you can cuddle me and I'll put the TV on." You waved a hand as Clyde sighed.

"Fine, but we are goin' when your water breaks." He pointed a finger as you nodded, climbing the bed and deciding to sit above the sheets, pulling you to him as he sucked in a deep breath. 

"We will." You nodded, turning on the TV and watching whatever was on at the unforgiving hour.

Keeping a cup of water beside you to keep yourself hydrated as you went to the bathroom a few times, a few more hours had passed and you dozed off. Clyde, on the other hand, was wide awake. Aware of everything. He didn't want to miss a beat and his sleep was nowhere to be found.

Waking up once again from the contractions, you decided to get up from the bed and get more water, greeting a sleepy Lucky Logan who lifted his head for a moment, only to fall back asleep. Just as you were walking back to the bedroom, you stood still and felt something trickle down your thigh as your eyes widened.

"Sweetheart?" Clyde called out, noticing you were taking a bit too long. "Y/N?"

Looking down at the floor at the small puddle, you lifted your focus, only to see Clyde standing at the doorway. "Don't panic." You told him as his eyes widened at the sight. "We are leaving now." You lowly spoke with a nod, trying to keep your composure.

"Okay..." At that, Clyde quickly brought the bag you prepared into your car as you had set up food for Lucky Logan, trying not to panic yourself as you had changed your clothes.

Walking you to the car and helping you in, buckling your seatbelt, Clyde quickly rounded the car and got in the driver's seat before shakily turning on the car and driving off. Looking over and seeing how your husband was trying everything not to panic, you placed your hand around his bicep and gave it a small squeeze in assurance.

Looking over at your for a moment, he took in a deep breath. "Everything will be fine, Clyde."

"I know, I know..." He breathed, almost racing to the hospital as you kept your focus on him and only him. The next few hours were going to be long for the two of you.

By your side the entirety of the time, caressing your face, wiping your tears and combing your hair, Clyde did everything to make you feel somewhat distracted by his comfort. He knew it was going to be long, especially since you had twins coming your way.

Eventually, after so many hours—practically losing track—you finally gave birth to your twins.

The moment the first one came out, Clyde fell still when they announced it was a girl. His heart skipping a beat as his eyes widened. Of course, you already knew this, but seeing his reaction made you even happier. And when the second one came, he just bursted into tears. More tears than you were spilling. He couldn't believe he was having two girls. Two little angels to call his own.

"Alright, dad, do you wanna hold one of your daughters?" The nurse asked as she held one of the twins, Clyde looking over at you for a moment as he rubbed his prosthetic.

"It's okay, honey, go ahead." You assured as he sucked in a breath before looking back at the nurse, giving them a nod.

Watching as the small bundle of joy was placed in his arms, Clyde's breath hitched, eyes pooling up with tears once again and blurring his vision as he blinked them away. Looking over at you, you gave him a sweet smile before waving for him to join you as you held the other twin. "We haven't picked names..." Clyde said, eyes never leaving his little girls face, tears dripping from his chin as he couldn't seem to stop them.

Looking up at him and smiling, reaching a hand out and wiping his tears, you turned his focus over to you as you leaned up towards him, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "It's okay, we've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your requests to me on tumblr @ renpublic!


End file.
